In the formation of semiconductor devices, the desire to fabricate smaller devices and denser integrated circuits continues as an important objective. Producing microelectronic devices having dimensions which are small enough to meet the requirements of ultralarge-scale integration (ULSI) requires reducing both the lateral and vertical dimensions of the devices in a semiconductor substrate. For instance, as the device sizes become smaller, a need exists for forming shallow regions of a desired conductivity at the face of the semiconductor substrate. In fabricating metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistors (MOSFET), especially for logic devices, in addition to forming shallow junctions, an important concern relates to separating and isolating the source/drain regions from the gate regions.